Boas Notícias
by Patricia Loupee
Summary: Algum dia, teria que haver alguma. Claire/Leon, pós-RE5, oneshot.


**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de video-games Resident Evil/Biohazard, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade da Capcom.

**o.O.o**

_Segunda feira, nós mantivemos tudo de pé  
>Quarta feira, tivemos tempestade<br>Sexta feira, desejamos que tudo ficasse melhor  
>E no domingo, ouvimos as boas notícias<em>

_**Aretha Franklin – Good News**_

"_Fazem mais ou menos uns doze anos que, sempre que o telefone toca, eu acabo pensando na possibilidade de atender e ouvir alguém me dizendo que o Chris está morto._

_A paranóia não era tanta no começo, mas nos últimos três anos, as circunstâncias só... "ajudaram a melhorar" essa sensação. E eu consigo culpar qualquer um a respeito disso: o bêbado que bateu no carro dos nossos pais, Albert Wesker, a maldita Umbrella, a pobre Jill por ter morrido, e até eu mesma, menos o verdadeiro culpado: meu irmão._

_Eu sei que não é intencional, sei que ele acha que está fazendo a coisa certa, embora eu tenha lá as minhas dúvidas sobre o quanto a noção de "certo" dele ainda seja a mesma de antigamente. Sempre que eu preciso entrar em contato com a agência, acabo ouvindo elogios sobre o quanto eles tem orgulho dele – mas não consigo enxergar como pode originar orgulho e não preocupação um soldado que emendou uma missão atrás da outra desde que perdeu a parceira._

_Pelo menos é como eu me sinto com isso, não vejo nada de nobreza nessa coisa toda – está mais pra tendência suicida. _

_E também, não que ele sempre tenha sido um livro aberto, mas desde que começou ele praticamente não me conta mais nada..._"

-Espera, "desde que começou" em que sentido? - franziu o cenho o homem sentado na poltrona em frente à dela.

-Estou falando muito rápido? - a expressão de Claire era puro constrangimento. Ela não ia ao consultório de um psiquiatra desde os doze anos, e a sensação de ter alguém que lhe escutasse era agradável o suficiente para fazê-la abusar desse privilégio.

-Não, está ótimo. Apenas me esclareça isso... - disse o doutor, com um tom neutro na voz.

-Desde Raccoon. - ela suspirou. - Eu fui parar no meio do inferno exatamente por causa disso, ele sumiu sem me dizer pra onde foi e enfim, eu fui atrás dele. Como sempre... Certo, ele também já teve que vir atrás de mim algumas vezes...

**o.O.o**

**Assunto: **Não se atreva a não responder!

Espero que você ainda cheque seu email pessoal, porque eu não quero arrumar problemas enchendo o outro com assuntos de familia.

Ok, você vai demorar a responder, mas por favor, responda: eu sei que você odeia psiquiatras, mas meu doutor sugeriu que você fosse à uma consulta comigo. O assunto não vai ser você, não se preocupe, e ninguém vai forçar remédios sua garganta abaixo – é por mim, Chris. Por favor, considere a idéia.

Ligue pra mim quando puder, e por favor, volte inteiro.

Claire.

* * *

><p>Ela demorou a decidir se mandaria ou não a mensagem, passeando o cursor entre "Descartar" e "Enviar".<p>

Não parecia ser o momento nem a maneira certa de fazer o pedido, mas se não fosse agora, ela tinha certeza de que convenientemente "esqueceria" o assunto; era mais fácil não ter que lidar com o que o irmão não estava disposto a ceder, mas ao mesmo tempo, aquela era a última e remota esperança de fazê-lo procurar ajuda.

Claire passou ambas as mãos pelo rosto, espantando dos olhos a ligeira dor causada pela luz da tela do computador. Para sua surpresa, ao olhar em volta finalmente percebeu o anoitecer entrando pela janela.

Meia xícara de capuccino repousava ao lado do notebook, e ela a levou aos lábios somente para cuspir de volta o gole dado, confirmando o quanto estava imprestável. Pondo-se de pé, fechou a janela, e levou a xícara de volta pra cozinha.

Na pia, ela encontrou a bagunça da preparação do capuccino, assim como a louça suja de seu almoço – e bastou cobrir as mãos de sabão, no inicio da lavagem, para que o telefone tocasse.

-Droga! - praguejou pra si mesma, enquanto procurava por um pano de pratos para enxugar-se. - Alô?

-Claire? - a voz do outro lado da linha era inconfundível.

-Olá, homem do Presidente! - ela sorriu ao dizer, seu humor repentinamente melhorado. - Milagre ter algum tempo pros civis...

-Milagre encontrar você em casa... - Leon retrucou, no mesmo tom de voz. - Tentei falar com você há umas duas semanas, algum compromisso?

-Mais ou menos... - a voz dela se alterou, numa breve curva de tristeza. - Peguei um avião pra Londres, pra tentar ver o Chris, mas ele já estava há meio caminho da África quando cheguei. Mas, e você? Está na cidade?

-Devo voltar pra Washington amanhã à tarde. Eu sei que é bem em cima da hora, mas se não estiver ocupada, eu queria ver você.

-E não estou, é o seu dia de sorte... - Claire deu um meio sorriso, só de imaginar a falsa fachada séria que ele estaria ostentando agora. - Espero você a que horas?

-São... - uma pausa rápida. - ...seis e meia agora; oito horas, talvez?

-Pra mim está ótimo. Até mais tarde então.

-Ora, sem piadas sobre o meu cabelo dessa vez? - aquela nota divertida na voz dele era um tanto quanto incomum; Claire só conseguia presumir que por algum motivo notável, ele estivesse em ótimo humor.

-Você nunca mais atrasou desde a ultima, então não preciso mais delas...

-Até mais tarde, Claire... - disse ele, num riso contido, para então encerrar a ligação.

Ela pôs o telefone de volta no gancho e lançou os olhos de volta pra louça suja na pia, se decidindo a terminar aquilo de uma vez por todas antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa – afinal, ela sabia perfeitamente que acabaria se arrumando pra sair em vinte minutos, e o restante da espera a mataria.

**o.O.o**

-Psiquiatra? - Leon ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa, deixando que o agradável calor da xícara de café lhe aquecesse as mãos.

-Eu sei, me senti estranha no começo também. - Claire apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, o queixo sobre a mão, distraindo-se com a vista além do vidro da cafeteria. - Mas acabei gostando, sabe? É bom ter alguém que ajude a por em ordem toda a besteira em que acabo pensando...

-Gostaria de saber em que tipo de "besteira" – ele soava incrédulo ao pontuar as aspas com os dedos – pensa uma das pessoas mais cabeça fria que eu conheço...

-Ei, nem tanto... - ela sorriu em modéstia. Cabeça fria não era bem um termo que lhe coubesse, mas certamente ela era um exemplo pra familia. - Mas vai dizer que você nunca parou pra pensar no tipo de vida que nós levamos? Quer dizer, a maioria das pessoas se conhece na faculdade, no trabalho, ou através de amigos: nós nos conhecemos no meio de uma figuração não planejada de um filme de terror. Isso só pra começar, é claro...

Ela tomou um gole do seu cappucino, enquanto ele procurava por algo dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta.

-Aquele foi meu melhor primeiro dia de trabalho de todos... - disse Leon, com uma irônia que provocou risos em Claire. - Claro que eu penso nessas coisas... Não tivemos muita chance pra escolher, mas prefiro pensar que foi melhor assim. Acho que já teria enlouquecido se pensasse o contrário.

Claire calou-se por um instante, uma expressão solene no rosto, ao ter a lembrança súbita de que, se hoje ele trabalhava pro governo, não havia sido por livre e espontânea vontade.

-Mudando de assunto, e quanto à Sherry? - ela baixou a voz ao mínimo possível. - Alguma notícia?

Leon tirou um Zippo do bolso de trás da calça e o pousou sobre a mesa, mas continuou procurando alguma outra coisa. - Quase se formando na faculdade, pelo o que eu sei. Levando uma vida bem diferente da nossa, isso eu garanto.

O que quer que ele estivesse dando por falta, desistiu de procurar. Provavelmente era por uma carteira de cigarros, que Claire o mandaria guardar no mesmo instante.

Foi a vez dele deixar o olhar se perder no lado de fora – pessoas indo e vindo, sem se importar com o quanto de barulho faziam, as luzes de uma roda gigante se movendo encantadoramente no céu da noite, o ruído distante de uma montanha-russa, seguido dos típicos gritos.

-Sério que você nunca esteve aqui? - a voz dela era totalmente diferente agora, delatando a completa mudança de assunto.

-Foi por isso que eu sugeri virmos pra cá... - respondeu ele, com toda a calma do mundo.

-Vi uma barraca de tiro antes de entrarmos, quer ir ver como anda de mira? - ela deu um largo gole no cappucino, a fim de terminá-lo logo.

-Aquela com os patos na esteira? - e outra vez ele parecia incrédulo. - Essas coisas são trapaceadas...

Ela bebeu o que restava de sua xícara em mais um gole. - Com medo de perder pra uma garota, Kennedy? - e por fim o chutou de leve no tornozelo, provocando-o.

Leon não respondeu, apenas guardou o Zippo de volta no bolso, apanhou a carteira e deixou sobre a mesa o pagamento pelos cafés. Levantando-se, cruzou os braços e a encarou . - Vamos então.

Ela tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios enquanto o seguia pra fora do café, logo apressando o passo e tomando a frente, indicando a direção onde a "contenda" seria resolvida – nem dois minutos de caminhada dali.

Um pai erguia o filho nos braços pra que o menino pudesse atirar; um garotão falhava miserávelmente em impressionar sua pretendente, errando todas as suas tentativas. Alguns interessados assistiam, mas era esse todo o movimento da pequena barraca à aquela hora.

-Primeiro as damas... - ele sorriu de canto, meneando a cabeça na direção do estande.

Sem perda de tempo, ela pagou a atendente os três dólares pelos cinco tiros, fazendo os dedos estalarem acima da cabeça antes de apanhar a pistola de ar comprimido.

O primeiro tiro demorou a vir, mas quando veio se seguiu rápidamente de outros três – tendo sido o terceiro o único que Leon teve certeza de que ela havia errado. Ela levou mais algum tempo se concentrando para os últimos dois disparos, que ela acertou em cheio, os recortes de patos caindo com um ruído metálico.

-Quatro em cinco? - ele quis ter certeza. - Nada mau...

-Aprendi com o melhor... - Claire contou vantagem, enquanto apanhava o urso de pelúcia ganho e o empunhava como um troféu. - Sua vez!

Ele cumpriu quase o mesmo ritual realizado por ela, pagando à atendente e também estalando os dedos. Estava pronto pra apanhar a pistola quando uma música alta o fez perder o foco, a voz estridente daquele cantor que ela gostava e o fato de Claire revirar a bolsa indicando que se tratava apenas de seu celular tocando.

Primeiro tiro, e ele errou por pouco, distraído ao percebâ-la exclamar o nome do irmão. Ele se virou, prestando atenção só por um segundo no bombardeiro de perguntas verborrágico em que Claire se transformara, e por um momento teve pena do Redfield mais velho.

Segundo tiro, esse ele acertou, e sabendo que era cedo pra comemorar partiu para o terceiro, que foi um completo fracasso. A conversa de Claire parecia muito mais interessante aos seus ouvidos, por mais que ele desejasse o contrário.

-Você... está BRINCANDO, certo? - ele se virou para olhá-la novamente, e ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo entrou em estado de alerta imediatamente.

Embora não fosse assunto direto de sua alçada, Leon tinha alguma noção sobre o que Chris estava envolvido nesse exato momento, e se aquela ligação fosse para avisar que alguma coisa havia dado errado – MUITO errado -, eles teriam que tomar providências rápidas.

Seus últimos disparos foram dados a esmo, mais por desencargo de consciência. Ele foi pra junto de Claire num pulo, e a garota parecia transtornada: espanto completo nos olhos, uma mão cobrindo a boca.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Leon a questionou com firmeza, ao que ela apenas sinalizou que esperasse.

-É o Leon... - pausa. - Sim, eu digo pra ele...

Naquela última frase ele sentiu o sangue ferver. Seu pé batia ansiosamente no chão sem ele sequer se dar conta.

-Eu ainda não... - ela enxugou as lágrimas que teimava em segurar. - ...acredito, Chris!

Agora ela sorria e Leon já não entendeu mais nada.

-Certo, vá descansar, vocês explicam isso quando voltarem... Diga que estou feliz por ela, ok? Acabei de ganhar meu dia... - e ela apoiou os dedos contra uma das maçãs do rosto, na inútil tentativa de conter o choro. - Voltem logo pra casa... Tchau.

-O que aconteceu...? - era difícil pra ele esconder a dúvida que o tomava.

Num suspiro, ela enxugou as lágrimas mais uma vez. - Talvez meu irmão tenha enlouquecido de uma vez, mas... Minha nossa, eu nunca pensei que ia gostar de dizer essa frase, mas alguém voltou dos mortos...

-Quem?

-Jill. - e um novo sorriso iluminou o rosto dela. - Eu não sei como foi que isso aconteceu, mas ela está viva.

**o.O.o**

Quando Leon a deixou em casa, algum tempo depois, Claire ainda se sentia leve como há muito tempo não acontecia.

Portaria, elevador, corredor, chaves da porta – o caminho inteiro pareceu levar apenas um segundo, e ela só voltou a perceber a realidade normalmente quando abriu as portas de seu guarda roupas.

Entre o que ainda estava dentro de sua mala de viagem ou jogado entre as prateleiras e gavetas, apenas metade era de fato seu.

Três anos atrás haviam restado pra ela as roupas de Jill como herança, mas ela nunca havia conseguido vestir uma única peça. E não era por não gostar delas – minissaias não faziam bem seu estilo, mas a maioria lhe causava alguma inveja em outros tempos.

Se houvessem sido um presente, quem sabe? Mas ganhas daquela forma, o fato era que simplesmente não parecia certo, especialmente sob o risco de talvez incomodar amigos em comum com lembranças desagradáveis. Ela havia, inclusive, considerado a hipótese de doá-las à caridade, mas já tinha perdido a noção de há quanto tempo protelava o ato.

No fim das contas, aquela procrastinação havia adquirido um motivo. Jill precisaria delas de volta, e ela não sentiu vontade alguma em deixar o trabalho de separá-las para o outro dia.

Puxando a cadeira da escrivanhia pra ter acesso ao alto do guarda-roupas, Claire notou que havia esquecido o computador ligado. Um dedo seu deslizou pelo touchpad, e a tela que se revelou foi a janela de seu e-mail, ainda com a mensagem que havia escrito para Chris, há algumas horas atrás.

Ela a releu, e tomou sua decisão:

-Descartar... - sussurrou pra si mesma, como se soletrasse, observando a caixa de texto ficar em branco, para só então desligar o notebook.

Talvez não houvesse uma única razão, mas se ela achava que Chris precisava de apoio psiquiátrico, muito disso se devia a ausência de Jill em suas vidas.

Agora, com ela "de volta" - Claire ainda se acostumava com a ideia -, as coisas começavam a ter alguma chance de mudar.

Ela pelo menos preferiu acreditar que sim.

**o.O.o**

_Sempre que eu escrevo uma fanfic uma das minhas principais preocupações é: personagem tal faria isso? Personagem tal diria isso? Se uma só atitude não me parecer convincente eu geralmente descarto a fanfic na hora, reescrevo inteira._

_No entanto, acho que aqui passei um pouco do ponto - nada exagerado, eu acredito, só meu usual lado fangirl aflorando mais uma vez. Se alguma coisa tiver soado estranho, por favor comentem, que eu mudarei em fics futuras._

_Essa história surgiu depois de ler algumas fanfics centradas no período após RE5, principalmente tratando da volta da Jill para os EUA. Um final feliz é uma coisa que não estou acostumada a fazer, mas nem tudo pode ser só tristeza e gente morrendo o tempo inteiro, não é?_

_Enfim, eu tentei criar aqui um momento legal, que não teria chance alguma de aparecer in-game; o que é exatamente uma das coisas mais legais em se escrever fics._

_Agradecimentos mais do que especiais ao_

_**Karasu**, do fórum **Survival Horror**, por não apenas ter me servido de beta-reader, mas também por ter tricotado comigo cada detalhe da história. VALEU KARASU! _

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_**Patrícia Loupee**_


End file.
